


soul mate

by Dresupi



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Canon Divergence - Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Cooking, F/M, First Meetings, Fluff, Grocery Shopping, Meet-Cute, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Sick Character, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 22:09:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17475860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/pseuds/Dresupi
Summary: Darcy wasn't expecting to hear her soulmate speak her words in an Albertson's.Likewise, she wasn't expecting her soulmate to not be from this world either.Or to know his brother.Weirder things have happened, right?





	soul mate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aunbrey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aunbrey/gifts).
  * Inspired by [write love on my skin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1835587) by [amusewithaview](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amusewithaview/pseuds/amusewithaview). 



> Conversation Heart Prompts 2018  
> 

Darcy sighed heavily as she took the last wobbly cart outside Albertson’s.  The front wheel pirouetted like a drunk ballerina as she pushed it through the atrium and into the store.  

All she wanted was a box of those tissues with the aloe lotion for her poor runny nose, a bottle of the cheapest merlot she could find, and a big pot of her Gramma’s special spinach and lentil soup.  

Since her Gramma was all the way back home in Virginia, Darcy would have to make it herself.  Which was fine.  Because she had just enough energy to push a cart through a store, chop an onion and throw a bunch of stuff in her crock pot before collapsing on the couch.  

Darcy sniffled and pushed her wonky cart towards the produce section.  If she was chopping an onion, she’d need to buy an actual onion. And spinach.  Spinach was kind of important too. 

The produce was soon procured, and Darcy, along with her squeaky cart made their way to the dry grocery aisles.  The tissues would be along the back wall with the rest of the paper products.

She turned down the aisle with all the dried beans, her tired eyes scanning the bags and finding the spot where the lentils should be.  

Her heart dropped when she realized that they weren’t there.  

They had to be there.  There was no way they were  _out_  of lentils.  No way.  

Sighing, she dropped down to her knees beside the only other person in the aisle, reaching her arm around towards the back of the shelf.  She peeked back, spotting a bag way towards the back.  She could crawl over, or she could ask this other person to kick them down to her.  

“Hey… dude… Could you kick me that bag of lentils?”

* * *

Loki’s heart stammered in his chest as he heard the words leave her mouth.  Those words.  _His words._   Thor had simply asked him to come to the market in search of a very specific list of ingredients.  He’d been confused from the minute he’d stepped into what Midgardians called a ‘grocery store’.

And now, his soulmate was speaking his words?  

“I beg your pardon, kick your what?” he asked, stammering slightly. He’d be too happy to kick whatever this woman asked him to if only he knew what it was.  

She froze, apparently not expecting to hear her words any more than Loki was expecting to hear his.  She looked up at him from her prone position on the floor.  "You said my words,“ she said, her tone just a few ticks past accusatory.  "How very dare?  I’m sick as a dog and I look like hell.”  

“My apologies,” he said softly, peering down at her.  

She scooted slightly in front of him, pulling a small plastic sack from the shelf.  "Lentils,“ she said, smirking slightly as she used the shelf to help herself rise.  "For my soup.”  She paused once more, giving him a wide sweeping look with her big blue eyes, making his face flush under her scrutiny.  

“You’re Thor’s brother, right?  The one who tried to take over the world?”  

He pressed his lips together.  "It’s all behind me… “  

She laughed.  "Obviously, if you’re shopping at Albertson’s. Is Thor here?”

He frowned.   _He_  was her soulmate.  Why did she want to see his brother?  "It’s just me.  Thor’s back at the…  _hotel_  where we’re staying.“  

"Are you on like… house arrest or something?  Is he going to get all pissy if you don’t go back right away?  He won’t like… send Mew-Mew to knock out your teeth and bring you back, will he?”  

Loki exhaled softly, the closest thing to laughter he’d emitted in days.  "I assume you mean Mjolnir.  And no.  Mjolnir is gone.  Destroyed by our sister.“  

Her mouth fell open.  "Aww no, not Mew-Mew! That sucks!” She tossed the bag of lentils into her cart.  "You should totally come over and hang out then. I’m going to be laying on the couch and cooking soup in my crock pot.“  

Loki wasn’t familiar with the term.  "A  _crock pot_?” he asked.  "Are you a witch?“  

She shrugged.  "Sometimes.  I’m a good witch, though…”

He detected a note of sarcasm in her voice but chose to find it adorable.  His soulmate, in direct contrast to her insistence to the contrary, was very easy to find adorable.    

“I would love to come over.”  


End file.
